


A Mother's Love

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

No two men had ever loved their mother as much as Ronnie and Reggie Kray. Violet Kray was the epitome of all that it meant to be a mother. She loved her children fiercely and had done her best to ensure they had food in their bellies and a roof over their heads, while their father was often gone for long periods at a time. In return, the twins adored her unconditionally. They might be big bad game players in the dark criminal underworld of London, but at home they were those two young boys who did everything their mother asked without question.

It was ironic really that for someone who idolised his mother in the way that Reggie Kray did, the thought of the woman who was mother to his baby stirred no feelings inside of him.

Although that was a complete and utter lie. One he chose to tell himself in the hopes of easing his guilty conscience. After all, she had been forced to move away, cast into shame at falling pregnant out of wedlock- and to a Kray nonetheless- while he had spurned both her and his unborn child, allowing himself to feel no regret when he saw her tear stained face as she had begged him to help her. Instead, all he had done was sneer at her pathetic grovelling, his poisonous words stabbing her like darts as he repeated everything her own parents had said to her as well as adding his own hurtful sentences.

_“It was far too easy to get into your knickers, love. In fact, I didn’t really have to do anything cos you all but dropped them the second I uttered once nice word to you. Aint my problem you’ve gone and got yourself up the duff. Maybe it’ll serve you right, and if you struggle finding work, I hear they’re always lookin’ for women like you down back alleys in every part of the country.”_

He closed his eyes and scrunched up the letter in his fist, his hand physically shaking with rage She was so kind and innocent, and he had ruined that. He had ruined _her._ She never treated him like those other girls; never asked for a thing; never expected or even wanted to be wined and dined and decorated with jewellery like a gaudy Christmas tree. No. All she ever wanted was to be with him. To talk and hold hands and share her hopes and dreams for the future. She wanted to go back to school and become a teacher. She wanted to give children their own hopes and dreams for the future. But now he had stolen those hopes and dreams from not only her but from them as well.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke as slowly as possible in a bid to calm his anger. Not that it worked. Instead, his brain continued to torment him with images of her. He could still remember the very moment he first met her as though it was yesterday.

_The club was empty. Reggie’s polished black shoes echoed with each step he took across the freshly waxed dance floor. He heard her before he saw her and he was entranced right from the second that slightly off key singing she was doing reached his ears. She was polishing glasses and swaying to music only she could hear. He slammed his hands down on the bar, still streaked from where she had wiped it clean, and she screeched before dropping the glass in her hand to the floor. She dropped to her knees immediately to pick up the shards of glass, and it was at the exact moment Reggie hopped up onto the bar and swung his legs around it that a piece decided to imbed itself right into her thumb._

_“You fucking fucker,” she hissed, clutching her hand to your chest and grimacing._

_“I hope you don’t kiss your mother with that mouth,” Reggie grinned, taking her hand to look at the rather superficial wound. “I reckon you’ll live.”_

_His eyes twinkled with mirth as he used surprising gentleness to fish out the small piece of glass from her thumb. A little bit of blood dribbled down, oozing ever so slightly from the pathetic looking cut and without giving her a warning, Reggie took her finger into his mouth and licked it softly. She wanted to pull away in disgust and outrage but the way he had looked at her while he suckled on her thumb was so magnetic and raw that she found herself unable to think about anything other than the way her heart was leaping through her chest._

_“Mm,” he crooned to himself, releasing her thumb before licking those full lips of his slowly. “Delicious.”_

_At that moment, she had burst out laughing, surprising both herself and him. She laughed so hard that tears literally poured from her Y/E/C eyes and Reggie frowned at her like she had lost the plot completely._

_“I’m sorry,” she guffawed, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. “I just… I don’t even know why I’m laughing.”_

_“Well, if you don’t know then I don’t suppose I’ve got a cat in hell’s chance of understanding then?” Reggie smirked, before tilting his head slightly to look at her properly. “You look beautiful when you laugh, do you know that?”_

_“That might work on other girls, Mr Kray,” she said quietly, drawn in by those blue orbs once again. “But it won’t work on me.”_

_“Call me Reggie,” he grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners with amusement. “And seeing as you know my name, perhaps I could know yours? And also what you’re doing in my club?”_

_“Working,” she answered a little breathlessly as his face neared closer to her own. So close that she could smell the cigarette he had not long before smoked. “Albie hired me a few days ago to do some bits of cleaning and stuff in the afternoons before the club opens.”_

_He regarded her with an almost predatory look. His eyes flickered to the pulse in her neck which was beating wildly and she knew he could see it. “You still didn’t tell me your name.”_

_“Y/N,” she murmured. “My name’s Y/N.”_

_Reggie’s eyes swallowed her whole, taking in every inch of her face as though he was memorising her, and she wanted to hide from his intense gaze while at the same time begging him to never stop looking at her the way he was right now. When he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, she couldn’t move. She just sat there with her eyes wide, breathing in the smell of the musky cologne he wore and feeling the bristles of stubble on his face as he kissed her._

_“I won’t bite if you kiss me back,” he teased playfully, kissing her again._

_This time she did kiss him back. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and his hands wandered the length of her waist, stopping just below her breasts. She didn’t know whether to be thankful or disappointed that he attempted nothing further. Instead he kissed her leisurely and languidly until they both heard the door to the club swing open._

_Standing up, Reggie smiled at Albie and Ronnie. How did he manage to look so at ease and as though nothing had just happened._

_“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Ronnie narrowed his eyes at his twin brother._

_“Our new cleaner had a bit of an accident,” Reggie explained, motioning for her to stand up, which she did. The smug smiles on Albie and Ronnie’s faces quickly disappeared when they saw her blood covered hand. “We’ve got it under control though, haven’t we, Y/N?”_

_She did nothing more than smile when he winked at her, somehow managing to control the red blush she felt inside from manifesting itself physically. At the time she hadn’t realised that would be the first of only many occasions in which she and Reggie would almost get caught together._

Reggie smiled to himself as he thought about the whirlwind that had been the past year and a half with her. He couldn’t ever remember a time in his life when he had been more happy. He’d never had a shortage of women flocking around him, but she was different. He wanted more than a physical relationship with her. He appreciated her for more than her looks. He adored her sharp wit and intelligence. She had opinions and beliefs, and wasn’t afraid to stand up for them. Even Ronnie had lost more than one or two debates with her; none of which she had won by resorting to shouting or having a tantrum. No, she spoke eloquently and passionately with facts and knowledge.

She had a wonderful sense of humour that never failed to bring a smile to Reggie’s face even when times were hard. She would crack a joke or tell a tale and immediately he found himself unable to even recall what had him so upset in the first place.

Her heart was so full of love and care for others that he wondered how it was possible for a person to be so kind in a world full of such sorrow and darkness. When Violet had taken ill, she had stayed at the house for two weeks helping to look after her when the boys were at work. Violet had taken to her easy and genuine nature immediately. It had been all ‘Y/N this’ and ‘Y/N that’.

“I reckon it won’t be long before you’re buying a hat, Mum,” Ronnie had smirked one evening as they ate dinner.

“Shut up, Ron,” Reggie glared as his insides churned at the thought.

And that was when it had all changed. He realised that he was crazily and madly in love with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and nobody else, but for some bizarre reason that thought absolutely terrified him. So he had done the one thing he was good at; self- sabotage.

He had made excuses not to see her; excuses to avoid her whenever he could. He started sleeping around with other women in the hopes that he could fuck her out of his system and convince himself that he didn’t want a future with her. And he was doing a good job of it as well. At least that was until the day she turned up on his doorstep in the late hours of the night.

_It was pouring with rain and Reggie opened the door to see her stood there. At first, he hadn’t noticed the tears pouring down her face because they were mingled with the rain that dripped from her wet hair._

_“Y/N?” he ushered her into the dimly lit hallway, his eyes falling upon the suitcase in her hand. “What’s going on?”_

_“They kicked me out, Reg,” she sniffed, bursting into tears. “My parents… they said they don’t want me in the house cos I’ve brought shame on the family.”_

_“You what?” he frowned. “What the bloody hell you talking about?”_

_“I’m pregnant,” she whispered._

_Reggie blinked, his brain trying to register the words she had uttered._

_“Whose is it?” he asked before he could stop himself._

_He didn’t know why he said it. He knew he was the father of that baby growing inside her. Of course he knew that. He was the only man she had ever been with, and he didn’t deserve the innocence and love she had given him willingly but he had taken it because he couldn’t help himself. Staying away from her over these past few weeks had taken every bit of willpower he possessed, and all he wanted to do in that moment was take her in his arms and kiss her and express his joy at the life they had created._

_But he didn’t do that. Of course he didn’t. Instead he put that indifferent mask upon his face and those iron bars around his heart._

_“No offence, but you don’t know it’s mine,” he sneered. “It could be anyone’s, couldn’t it?”_

_“You know I’ve only been with you, Reg,” she looked hurt._

_“That’s what they all say, don’t they,” he sniffed indifferently. “I mean, I told you that I cared about you and weren’t seeing anyone else but that was a lie. I’ve been fucking around like no one’s business cos no matter what you think, you aren’t anything special, love. At least not to me, anyway.”_

_She swallowed, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried to make sense of what he was saying._

_“Reg, why are you doing this?”_

_“Why?” he scoffed. “Because I am not about to get tied down to a little slapper who’s got herself up the duff and is looking for a father for her brat. Your parents were right, you have brought shame on them. You’re a fucking embarrassment and I think you should leave now cos I’m busy.”_

_“But I have nowhere to go,” she whispered desperately._

_“Not my problem,” he shrugged, his eyes cold and dark. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and yanked out a bundle of notes before thrusting them into her coat pocket. “This should help sort you out. Why don’t you take your pathetic little bag and those doe eyes and fuck off somewhere far away from here? Go somewhere no one knows you and tell them you’re a widow or whatever the fuck you want. But I don’t wanna see you around here again, got me?”_

_“Reggie, please don’t do this,” she begged._

_“Reggie please don’t do this,” he mocked, grabbing her by the arm and pushing her out onto the street, flinging her back at her feet. “Give the innocent act a rest, eh? You got yourself into this mess and now it’s up to you to fix it.”_

_The door slammed in her face and in that moment she realised she was all alone._

That look of pure unbridled hurt and devastation on her beautiful face had haunted Reggie every single day since. Now today, as he re read the letter she had sent, he felt as though his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces all over again.

He traced the swirling letters she had written and brought the paper to his nose, convincing himself he could smell her on it.

_Reggie,_

_Your son was born a little over one week ago. He is perfect in every way. He is your mirror image, in fact. I know you told me not to get in contact again the last time I tried but I thought you deserved to at least know your child has come into the world. What you choose to do with that information is your prerogative._

_Yours,_

_Y/N._

Yours, she had written. And it was true. She was his and always would be, even if it was just in his spirit and in his heart where nobody else could ever see.

He tried to convince himself that she was better off without him. Both her and the kid were. She was going to be a wonderful mother, of that he had no doubt. She didn’t need him. Neither of them did.


	2. Chapter Two

_Three years later_

Reggie pulled up outside the small block of flats and felt uncharacteristically nervous for the first time in a long time. She still lived here. He knew this because he had people watching her and the kid, making sure they were safe from a distance. His son. The son whose name he didn’t even know, but he knew that every Tuesday morning his mother took him to feed the ducks, and every Friday afternoon they went to a local church group for mums and small children. He didn’t know his son’s name, but he knew that he could walk and run, and had hair the same dirty blonde that Reggie himself had once had as a nipper. He didn’t know his son’s name, but he knew that the little lad loved chasing pigeons and giggling when they flew away in fright. It was strange really; he knew so much about the child he had made yet he also knew nothing at all.

The children playing ball at the end of the street were fascinated and excited to see such an expensive car in their neighbourhood, and they all gathered around touching the shining black vehicle with their dirty hands. Reggie was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice them. His focus was entirely on the stairs that he began to climb hesitantly.

He reached the front door with a swirling number fifteen drawn in white paint and he paused. He lifted his hand to knock and realised it was shaking. He was terrified. He wanted to turn around and clomp back down the stairs; pretend this was all really a dream. But he couldn’t. Not when he knew this was his only chance.

Violet Kray was dying. She had weeks, perhaps months at best, left on this earth and day by day her body grew frailer but her mind stayed as sharp as a tack. Reggie and Ronnie, and their older brother, Charlie, were at her bedside as much as physically possible. They never spoke about it, but the air was thick with their pain as they all tried to come to terms with the fact that they would lose the woman they loved the most in the entire world.

_“I’ve had a good life, Reg,” she smiled weakly one day, as Reggie sat beside her, clutching her hand and talking about fond childhood memories in the hopes of making her forget about the pain she was in. “You and your brothers made sure of that. Being your mum is the greatest thing I’ve ever done. I’ve watched you all grow into fine, young men and I couldn’t be prouder.”_

_“Yeah, but what about all the times I’ve got myself banged up?” Reggie sighed, taking her hand. “You weren’t proud then; not when you were crying because I couldn’t keep myself out of trouble.”_

_“I may not agree with the lifestyle choices you all make but I’m proud of the way you’ve handled everything that’s ever been thrown at you,” she smiled softly, patting his hand over her other one. “There’s only one thing that saddens me.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“I’d have loved a grandchild or two before I left this earth,” she sighed wistfully. “I knew it was unlikely I would ever have got one from Ronnie or even Charlie, but when you met Y/N, I expected you would marry that girl and have a child or two.”_

_“Mum,” he sighed._

_“I know,” she nodded. “It’s none of my business what happened with you two, but I know that you miss her. I see it in your face, Reg.”_

_“Mum, there’s something I need to tell you.”_

He hadn’t of course told his mother about the full truth regarding the situation. He neglected to tell her about the horrid things he had said and the disgusting way in which he had cast out the woman he loved. There was no chance his mother could have said she was proud of him then, and as pathetic as it was, he wanted to stay in her good graces. He couldn’t bare for her to think of her loving son as a cold, horrid monster like everyone else saw him as.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. Inside, he could hear quick footsteps followed by much slower and softer ones, and he could hear quiet murmuring and the sound of a small child crying. The door swung open and he almost sank to his knees when his eyes fell upon the face he hadn’t seen in three years.

Reggie looked at Y/N and immediately wanted to reach out a hand to touch her and make sure she was real. This vision that had haunted his mind was finally before him and it felt surreal. He was entranced by her. She was more beautiful than he even remembered. She looked older but not in a bad way. She looked more like a woman than the girl he had last seen. Her eyes were cold as they regarded him warily and he knew it shouldn’t have hurt but it did. Perhaps a naive part of him had expected she would see him and fall into his arms as though nothing had ever happened, but in her eyes he could see those words he had spoken as though they were written there.

“Mummy?” the little boy beside her frowned at the tense silence between his mother and the stranger.

“Why don’t you go and get a biscuit out of the cupboard, sweetheart,” Y/N suggested.

The fair haired, chubby toddler looked between his mother and Reggie once before hurrying off to the kitchen in search of his favourite treats. Y/N watched him go and once he had disappeared into the other room she turned back to Reggie.

“What do you want?” she asked coldly.

Reggie said nothing. He just stood there like a gormless plonker, opening and closing his mouth as though he was catching flies. His gaze just lingered over every part of her. She had changed and yet remained completely the same.

“I asked you a question, Reggie,” she said, though with a little less venom. “Why are you here?”

“To see you,” he answered simply. “To meet my son.”

“You’ve got some fucking nerve, don’t you think?” she scoffed. “He’s been alive for almost three years and you haven’t ever even acknowledged him, so what makes you think you can just come by and interrupt our lives now? Do you have any idea about the hell I’ve been through trying to raise him on my own and keep a decent name for myself? No, of course you don’t because you shoved money at me like I was nothing but a cheap whore and then sent me packing.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Oh well that makes it so much better, doesn’t it?” she said sarcastically.

“Y/N,” Reggie sighed. “Please.”

“Please what?” her nostrils flared with anger and her bottom lip trembled. “You come here and just expect me to forget what you said to me? You expect me to forget the way you looked at me like I meant nothing to you? Like what we had meant nothing?”

“Mum’s dying.”

Y/N held her breath. How had she not seen it? That lacklustre dullness in his usually twinkling eyes? The way his shoulders slumped and he held himself with less of his confident sureness?

“She’s dying and she wants to meet her grandson,” he said. “Please help me.”

Y/N sighed and chewed her lip. She wasn’t a monster, but could she really allow him into their lives just like that? The look on his face broke her and she couldn’t help herself.

“You better come in then.”

Nodding, Reggie put his hands in his pockets and stepped across the threshold. The flat was small and somewhat sparse, but it was tidy and had a homely feel to it. There were fresh daffodils in the kitchen window and the living room was littered with all sorts of toys.

“Do you want a drink?” Y/N asked politely.

“Tea please,” Reggie answered, following her into the kitchen and pulling up a seat at the small table.

Y/N bustled about, boiling the water and wrestling the biscuit tin from her son’s hands as he tried to sneak out another biscuit. The little boy stamped his foot and frowned, and for a split second Reggie thought he was seeing his twin as a child again. It was eerily uncanny.

“I call that his Ronnie face,” Y/N echoed his thoughts, closing the cupboard door and scooping the little boy up onto her hip.

Reggie didn’t know what to say. This all felt so unreal and as though he was in a haze.

“When he laughs, he looks just like you,” Y/N said quietly. She was facing away from him and making the tea with one hand while the little boy chewed the remnants of his final soggy biscuit. “He’s got that same cheeky grin.”

She set a cup of tea down in front of him and then set her own down, before sitting down opposite him and settling the little boy on her lap.

“Two sugars and a drop of milk,” she commented, nodding to the tea cup in his hands.

“Thanks,” he nodded, lifting it to his lips. He tried not to smile; tried not to read too much into the fact that she remembered how he took his tea.

Instead, he focused on watching as the little boy, his son, grinned when he saw his mother blow on her own tea and lift it to his lips to allow him a little taste. He beamed happily and smacked his lips together.

“No, let Mummy drink some now,” Y/N smiled patiently. “You can have some when it’s a bit cooler.”

“But I want it,” he frowned.

“In a minute,” Y/N answered a little more firmly. “Right now, I think it’s time I introduce you to someone.”

The little boy’s head shot up to look straight at Reggie and then he buried his head into his mother’s neck, using her hair to cover his face.

“That man there across the table is your Daddy,” she untangled his hands from her hair and peered lovingly into his little face. “He’s called Reggie just like you and he’s come to see you.”

“My Daddy?”

“Yes darling,” Y/N nodded, a tear dripping on her cheek.

“Why you sad, Mummy?” little Reggie wiped it away gently.

“I’m not sad, my darling,” she assured him, patting his hand as it lingered on her face. “Do you want to go and say hello to your Daddy?”

Little Reggie chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about it for a moment. The hesitation and indecision on his infant face was evident, but he surprised both of his parents when he climbed down from his mother’s knee and walked slowly towards Reggie without any further prompting.

“My name is Reggie,” he smiled. “And my Mummy says your name is Reggie too.”

“That’s right, little fella,” the older Reggie nodded.

“And you’re my Daddy?” little Reggie tilted his head to the side.

“I am, yeah.”

“Do you like choo choo trains?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Do you want to come and see my green train?”

Reggie looked to Y/N for permission and when she nodded, he reached out and held his son’s hand for the first time. He could have cried as the little boy’s fingers wrapped around his own and he led him into the living room. How had he lived these last three years without his little boy when he knew irrevocably that he could never live a day without him ever again for the rest of his life now?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The car ride was fraught with tension and if it hadn’t have been for little Reggie’s incessant excited babbling, it would have been truly tortuous. As it went, the little lad was so excited to have his first ride in a car that even his own mother found it difficult to look too unhappy about being there in the first place.

Reggie couldn’t believe she had agreed to come. Every so often he glanced at her to find her position mostly unchanged since having first set foot in the car only an hour ago. They still had another two hours to go and as the midday sun began it’s very slow decent into evening, little Reggie began to whine and fuss for his afternoon nap.

“Come on sweetheart,” Y/N spoke softly, stroking the little boy’s head tenderly. “Close your eyes and we’ll be there soon.”

“I’m not tired, Mummy,” he protested.

“Yes you are,” she smiled. “I know you’re tired because Mummy knows everything. If you close your eyes and go to sleep, when you wake up we’ll be there.”

“And if you go to sleep like a good lad then I promise to take you up to the ice cream shop later for an ice cream that’s bigger than your head,” Reggie grinned, looking over at the son who was his spitting image. “If it’s alright with your Mum, like?”

“We’ll see,” was her answer.

“No Mummy,” little Reggie pouted. “I want ice cream now.”

“Later, my love,” she hushed him. “You sleep and I’ll let you go for ice cream later.”

That seemed enough to placate the small child, and within just a few moments his tiredness had overwhelmed him along with the gentle motion of the car, and he was fast asleep.

The car drive continued in silence, aside from the sound of gentle snoring and the hum of the car engine, and after half an hour, Reggie couldn’t stand any more of it.

“Look, I just want you to know I really appreciate you doing this,” he said. “It’s gonna mean the world to Mum, and well, it means everything to me as well.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” she answered. “I’m doing it for your Mum, and I’m doing it for little Reg. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn’t give him the opportunity to at least know his father when he finally came knocking?”

Reggie couldn’t answer, because truthfully he didn’t think that if their roles were reversed he would have been anywhere near as accommodating as she had been. She had welcomed him into her home and allowed him to get to know his son for a few hours, before agreeing to return back to London and stay there for a few weeks so his mother could spend time with her one and only grandchild. She could have said no, could have said she couldn’t get the time off of work, but she hadn’t. She had phoned her employer and explained that there was a family emergency and then she had packed her and little Reggie each a small bag for the trip.

If their roles were reversed, Reggie would have shouted and screamed and put his foot down. He would have demanded to know who the fuck she thought she was coming into their lives and asking for favours. But she didn’t do any of that. Of course she didn’t. That wasn’t in her nature; it never had been. She had every right to be bitter and hurt, which it was clear she was, but aside from the one angry moment at the front door, she hadn’t so much as raised her voice since.

“I am sorry, you know,” he spoke, glad that his eyes were focussed on the road ahead of him so that he wouldn’t have to see the hurt on her face.

“You’ve said,” was all she replied with. Immediately, she felt bad. The man’s mother was dying for crying out loud.

She knew how it felt to lose both of your parents. While hers were alive and well, they were dead to her. They had made that perfectly clear over the past few years when she had tried to reach out to them. Letters returned unopened; phone calls abruptly ended when they heard her voice. She had cried herself to sleep countless times and then one day she had just accepted the fact that she would never see them again. She had her son and he was all she needed.

Only now, she wasn’t so sure.

“Look Reggie,” she said, her breath taken away as she looked at his glorious profile in the sunlight. “I’d be lying if I said I’m not hurting because I am, but right now you need your family and little Reg is your family. And so am I.”


	3. Chapter Three

The car came to a stop and Reggie allowed himself a few moments to just watch the pair of them. His son and his… his what? She was his nothing, was she? And whose fault was that? She had nodded off about twenty minutes before they arrived and even in sleep, she looked like she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders. Then again, he supposed she did. After all, she had been forced to leave her family and her home to start a new life somewhere else to raise her child alone. She’d had to deal with not only the physical and emotional pressures of being a single mother with no family, but also the financial ones. The more minutes he spent with her, the more disgusted he felt at himself. Reaching over and brushing the hair back from little Reggie’s face, he let out a sigh. He was going to fix this. He didn’t know but he wouldn’t let her do this on her own anymore. He wasn’t saying that he expected a relationship with her, although deep in his heart of hearts that was what he wanted, but he hoped she would at least allow him to continue to be in his son’s life and hers.

“Are we here?” Y/N opened her eyes once she realised the car was no longer moving and found Reggie looking at her with an unreadable expression. “What?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head.

“Reg,” she pulled a face.

“I just…” he shook his head and looked out of the window screen where a few of the children at the end of the road were playing football. “Remember that summer when it was roasting hot and we had a football match with all the kids on the field? You didn’t wanna play but you sat and read your book at the side of the field. That fat kid from Baker Avenue kicked the ball and it landed slap bang right in your face and your nose started pouring with blood.”

“I remember,” she nodded. “Ruined my book all the blood, and then my sister saw it all and fainted on the floor.”

“Was a fucking disaster, wasn’t it?” Reggie chuckled.

“I miss her you know,” Y/N said sadly. “My sister. And my parents. Everything was so much easier back then wasn’t it?”

“Until I fucked your life up along with mine?” Reggie muttered.

Y/N didn’t have an answer. She wanted to be kind and tell him that he wasn’t responsible but that would be a downright lie, and they both knew it. She hadn’t seen her family in three years and it was only because she bumped into a very old friend last year that she knew her parents and sister had left the East End a few weeks after little Reggie was born. They had never even told her, but then again why would they? She was dead to them after all.

“Do you know where they went to?” she saw the surprise on Reggie’s face when he realised she knew about them having moved.

“I…uh, no,” he answered honestly. “I can find out though if it would make you happy.”

Would it make her happy? Would it make her happy to know where they lived and where they spent their days, only to know she could never be apart of their lives again? That she could never turn up on their doorstep and expect them to greet her with open arms?

“Nah,” she shook her head. “I don’t think there’s any point. They know where to find me if they choose to.”

Reggie could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn’t bitter about it in the slightest. She just seemed dejected instead, and Reggie decided he would have preferred her anger over the sad acceptance written across her face. He couldn’t say anything else though because the front door opened and out came Ronnie, eyeing the car with his usual scowl.

Ronnie was hurt and Reggie knew that. Ronnie was hurt because no matter how much he and his brother argued, which was a lot to be fair, there was one thing they had never ever done to each other; lie. They never kept secrets about anything and when Ronnie had discovered that Reggie had fathered a child with Y/N, he felt like Reggie had stabbed him in the gut. It wasn’t that he particularly cared about the kid or anything, it was just that he had been deceived by the person who most meant to trust him with everything. Even for the majority of the day while Reggie had been gone, Ronnie had been forced to pretend he was fine with whole situation because his mother had been talking about it none stop. As much as Ronnie wanted to drop the subject and remind her that her golden child, Reggie had only revealed her grandson to her because she was on her death bed he didn’t. How could he when for the first time in weeks she had sat up and was trying to cover up the sickly pale pallor of her skin with some make up? She was positively beaming despite the pain radiating through her body and not even Ronnie could take that joy from her.

“Y/N,” Ronnie nodded curtly as she climbed out of the car. His eyes fell upon the sleeping infant in her arms and he tried not to show any interest, but it was almost impossible when he realised looking at his nephew was like looking at a younger version of Reggie.

“How are you, Ron?” she asked politely as Reggie grabbed their bags out of the car before leading them towards the front door.

“Alright,” he answered following her through the front door without another word.

“You and the little fella can sleep in my room and I’ll take the couch,” Reggie decided, dumping the bags at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll take the bags up for you in a bit. Is Mum alright, Ron?”

“She’s fine,” Ronnie nodded. “She aint slept all day cos she’s been too excited about meeting her grandson.”

“Mummy am I going for ice cream now,” Little Reggie’s voice suddenly croaked.

“In a little while, sweetheart,” she chuckled. “There’s some people here to meet you first. Do you remember we came to Da… to your Daddy’s house.”

“But I don’t want to meet anybody,” he pouted, cranky from having just woken up. “I want to go for ice cream.”

“Well I don’t wanna meet you either and I’d also like a million chocolate bars, but we can’t all get what we want, can we?”

Little Reggie turned to look at the spectacled giant scowling at him, and the older Reggie snorted when he saw that both his son and brother literally mimicked the same facial expression as each other.

“I think you’re a very rude man and I don’t think I like you,” little Reggie suddenly spoke.

“Reggie!” Y/N hissed through gritted teeth as she gave her son a warning look.

“But if you give me one of your chocolate bars I think I would like you.”

“Well he’s definitely your son,” Ronnie’s sour face split into a grin and he guffawed loudly as he slapped Reggie on the shoulder. “Nice to meet you young Reginald. I’m your Uncle Ronnie. I aint got no chocolate on me at present but I reckon we could find some later, don’t you?”

“My Daddy is taking me for ice cream,” little Reggie answered with a smile. “You can come with us.”

“Can I?” Ronnie smiled back, aware of how strange that expression felt upon his face. “I reckon I might like that but only if I can have loads of chocolate sauce on my ice cream.”

“And sprinkles!” little Reggie clapped excitedly.

Reggie and Y/N looked at each other in shock that Ronnie had taken to his nephew so easily. Y/N especially was surprised at how well her young son was taking to meeting all of these new people in such a short space of time. There was only one more to go and judging by the sound of her voice coming from upstairs she was very excited.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late in the evening and after a very long day, little Reggie had fallen asleep in bed beside his grandmother. The older Reggie and Ronnie had gone to the club to take care of a little business, leaving Y/N alone with the woman who once had been good friends with her own mother.

“He’s a beautiful little thing,” Violet spoke softly as her fingers caressed her grandson’s soft blonde hair.

He hadn’t left her side all afternoon and had insisted on eating his dinner in bed with her. He showed her his favourite trains and even let her hold his teddy bear, Pirate, who even his own mother was screamed at if she went near the blasted thing. He told his grandmother all about his pet goldfish and all about how much he enjoyed chasing pigeons in the park and making them scared. And Violet was just as enamoured by the small boy as he was her. It was a beautiful sight to behold but even Y/N could feel the sadness that filled the air because nobody knew just how long they would have getting to know one another before Violet left this earth.

“Looks so much like his father,” Violet smiled when little Reggie giggled in his sleep.

“He does,” Y/N nodded. “He looked like him from the very second they placed him in my arms.”

She closed her eyes trying to block out the painful memory. She had always envisaged having children with Reggie one day; she had the moment planned out perfectly. She would deliver him the most beautiful child and he would be with her for every moment of it. He would smooth back her hair and tell her how well she was doing, and then when they placed that baby in her arms he would tell her how much he loved her and that he would always look after her. The reality couldn’t have been any more different. Alone in the mother and baby hospital with a midwife who treated her with absolute distaste and indifference, and criticised and belittled her when she cried in agony. Afterwards they had taken little Reggie to the nursery and only let her hold him for feeds. She wasn’t allowed to pick him up without their say so; she didn’t even get to change his nappies until she took him home.

“Why did you do it?” Violet asked suddenly, looking Y/N in the eye. “Why did you take him away from his Dad? Why did you take him away from us? If it weren’t for all of this we would never have had the chance to know him. Reggie told me that he only found out about him a short while back and that he’s been trying to get in contact ever since, but that you keep refusing for him to have any contact.”

Y/N opened her mouth to speak but closed it again quickly. She was so angry that Reggie would spin a tale to make this her fault but then she knew why he had done it. He couldn’t bare to hurt his mother and by telling her the truth he would have. The woman was dying and she deserved to believe that the son she thought so much of was worthy of such praise. What was the point in hurting her further?

“I was scared,” Y/N said, ignoring the quiver of emotion in her face. That much wasn’t a lie. She _had_ been scared; still was in fact. “My parents kicked me out and I just panicked. I didn’t think Reggie would want to know.”

“But you didn’t even give him a chance,” Violet shook her head. “You didn’t give him the chance to do the right thing by you. I know for a fact, my Reggie adored you. He would have married you and made a family with you if you’d have just given him the chance.”

Y/N didn’t know what to say. She just eyed the older woman sadly before her gaze fell upon her son again. She was doing this for him; so that when he was grown he would know she never stopped him from having his father in his life for as little or as long as he chose to be in it.

“You alright, Mum?” Reggie suddenly appeared in the doorway. Y/N wondered if he had heard the conversation between herself and his mother, but the blank expression on his face made her think not.

“You’re back early, love,” Violet smiled, the love for her son shining brightly in her tired eyes.

“Yeah, Ronnie had everything handled at the club so I wanted to get back here and check on Y/N and the little man. And you, of course.”

“Well, as you can see, little Reggie is flat out and me and Y/N were just having a catch up. I’m quite tired though if I’m being honest.”

“I’ll take Reggie to bed,” Y/N stood and went to scoop the little boy up, but Violet placed a fragile hand on her arm.

“Please let him stay,” she begged. “Just for tonight. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to get with him and I don’t want to be apart from him for even a moment.”

“Of course,” Y/N nodded hesitantly. Even though he would only be a few doors down the hall, she had never really left him with anyone else overnight before and she was a little anxious in case he woke up for her. She was forgetting though that Violet herself was a mother. “If he wakes in the night and asks for you, I’ll be sure to call for you. I won’t let him get upset. Little boys need their mothers when they’re upset.”

“Thank you,” Y/N smiled genuinely. She leaned down to kiss little Reggie’s head before forcing herself to leave.

“I’ll just get Mum settled and then I’ll be in to talk to you, yeah?” Reggie said as she reached the doorway.

“Alright,” she agreed. “Good night, Mrs Kray.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y/N changed into her nightgown and sat cross legged on the bed while she waited for Reggie. She tried to read a book to pass the time but the words just blurred together until she had no idea what they even meant anymore. For some reason she was nervous to be alone with him, but she knew they had a lot to talk about. They had a lot of decisions to make about the future she supposed. It was only a short while later when Reggie finally knocked at the door, only entering when she told him to.

“Is your mum alright?” Y/N asked as Reggie sat down on the armchair next to the bed.

He ignored her question, choosing instead to light up a cigarette. She recognised the look on his face; the turmoil that she had seen so many times over the years. Minutes passed as he smoked on his cigarette while Y/N just waited patiently, watching him with concern until he was ready to speak.

“I heard you,” he said eventually. He said it so quietly that she wasn’t certain she even heard him say anything at first. “I heard you and Mum talking.”

Y/N’s eyes flickered down to the ground as she pondered on how to answer his statement. It seemed that most of today had been spent pondering on how to answer questions she didn’t have answers for.

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Reggie’s eyes were piercing as they met hers. “Why did you let her think it was you that kept little Reggie from us? Why did you not tell her the truth?”

“It would have hurt her,” Y/N answered simply.

“So?” Reggie spat, his face full of sudden anger. “Why do you care if you hurt her?”

“Because I couldn’t live with myself if I did that. She’s dying for Christ’s sakes. What kind of human would I be if I told her the real truth?”

“You mean what kind of human would you be if you told her that I was a bastard who sent his pregnant girlfriend away instead of stepping up and looking after her and my kid?”

“What’s done is done,” she shrugged. “There’s no point in reopening old wounds; not when there are more important things going on.”

“Stop!” Reggie yelled, spit flying as he dragged her up by the arm and yanked her against his chest. “Why can’t you just fucking stop? Can’t you see that I want you to be mad at me. I _need_ you to be mad at me!”

“You lost your right to expect me to care about what you want a long time ago, Reggie. You want me to shout at you and you want me to be mad at you because you think it’ll make you feel better about what you did. You think that if I scream at you and shout at you then we can move on, but I’ve already moved on,” she said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry as his fingers dug into her arm even harder. She hadn’t moved on at all, but she refused to give him what he wanted. “If you feel bad then that’s your doing and I won’t help you ease your own conscience, Reggie Kray.”

“I’m not asking you to ease my conscience! I want you to tell me how you really feel. I want you to tell me how much you hate me for all the things I said.”

“You want to know how I really feel?” her bottom lip wobbled. “You want the truth, Reg, then you can have it. I want to hate you for the things you said to me, and I want to hate you for the way you treated me but I can’t. I can’t fucking do it because I still love you. Is that truth enough for you? Despite everything you’ve done, I love you so much that it hurts, and I tell myself it’s pathetic to love a man who cast me and his son aside like a piece of shit on his shoe, but I can’t help it. I can’t help still loving you.”

Her breathing was heavy and tears spilled down her face by the time she had finished her angry tirade. Reggie stood there aghast, the grip around her arm loosening as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down while he tried to think of something to say. Suddenly, their mouths smashed together and they kissed like two people starving for oxygen. Only they weren’t starving for oxygen; they were starving for each other. Y/N whimpered as Reggie lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall and rubbed his hardening cock and against her centre, making them both hiss.

There were no words and no sweet endearments. There was only raw and primal noises escaping them as their clothes disappeared and their bodies joined together desperately. There was something almost angry about the whole thing; as though they were punishing each other at the same time as giving pleasure. Their release was an explosion of so many different emotions all coming together as one, and afterwards as they both struggled to catch their breath, it all became too much. Dropping to the floor, Y/N leant against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest as tears dribbled down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry, babe,” Reggie knelt down beside her. “We can fix this and you know why? Because I love you too.”

She sobbed like her heart was broken because it was. The truth was that no matter how much she loved Reggie, she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t trust him not to hurt her again. She couldn’t trust him not to break the fragile pieces of her heart again. But as she stared into his eyes that shone with such emotion and love for her, she felt as though it was already shattering into a thousand pieces. And this time nothing could fix it.


	4. Chapter Four

Reggie stood at the grave side, unable to tear his gaze away from the beautiful mahogany coffin and the golden plaque with his mother’s name inscribed upon it. The last three weeks had seen her health deteriorate more and more, and while Reggie knew it was kinder and that she was now no longer suffering, the selfish side of him didn’t care. The little boy inside of him just wanted his mum.

“I can’t believe she’s really gone,” Ronnie appeared beside him, his eyes red behind his glasses. The pair of them might be big tough gangsters but even they couldn’t hold back tears as they watched their beloved mother being lowered into the ground. “Feels like a bad dream, don’t it?”

“Is it wrong that I’m angry at her for leaving us?” Reggie murmured. “I know she had to go but…”

“I know what you mean,” Ronnie put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “But you’re not really angry at her, you’re just hurting…and I don’t think it’s just about Mum either.”

Reggie scoffed and shook his head, but deep down he knew Ronnie was correct. Ever since that night he and Y/N had slept together, something had changed and not for the better. He really thought they could fix things between them; they loved each other after all, but they couldn’t. She had made that perfectly clear as she sat on the floor and cried her eyes out while he watched on helplessly. What had he expected? After all, he was the one who had done this to her.

The wake was held at the club because neither twin could stomach the thought of having their home filled with neighbours and friends. It didn’t matter that when their mother was alive and in good health she had people in and out all day long. To Reggie and Ronnie, the thought of people trampling in and out of their two up two down all day felt like somehow it would wear away their mother’s memory. The last things she touched would no longer be touched just by her and they would forever be tainted.

“Where’s Y/N?” Reggie asked Albie, smiling politely as yet another mourner offered him their sincerest condolences.

“In the office,” Albie motioned behind him with his head. “The little man was getting a bit overwhelmed with all the attention on him and got upset.”

Reggie nodded and without another word headed in the same direction. He needed to be with her. He just needed to have her near, to draw his strength from her because somehow she always had plenty and right now he had none.

“Y/N,” he peeked his head around the door to find her bouncing little Reggie on her hip and singing him a quiet song. “Albie told me you two were in here. You alright, little man?”

“Daddy,” little Reggie beamed, holding his arms out and all but flinging himself at Reggie who caught him with a grunt. “I want to go home but Mummy says we can’t.”

“Well,” Reggie swallowed, ignoring the way his throat closed up at the thought of them leaving. “Maybe in a few days when I’m feeling up to it I’ll be able to take you back, eh?”

“A few days,” little Reggie’s bottom lip wobbled. “I don’t want to stay in this room for days and day cos there’s no food and I don’t want to die like Nanna did.”

“Reggie,” Y/N hissed, shaking her head at him before looking at his father. “He means he wants to go back home, to _your_ home.”

“Oh,” Reggie couldn’t hide his surprise. “Sorry bud, I thought you wanted to go back to your flat where you live with Mummy.”

“We don’t live there no more,” the little boy chuckled at his Dad. “Silly Daddy. Me and Mummy live with you and Uncle Ronnie now.”

Y/N just looked down at the ground, unable to meet either Reggie’s questioning eyes nor her son’s. She knew the day was coming when she and little Reg would return back to their small flat and continue on with their lives. She knew that of course that life now included her son having his father around, which she didn’t begrudge. How could she when her son was so happy to finally have his Dad in his life? But it still meant that she was going to have to see him when he came to visit and she was going to have to pretend that she wasn’t in love with him or that she didn’t crave being with him every waking moment of the day. It would be so easy to forget the past and start again with Reggie, but there was just something that wouldn’t let her. She couldn’t risk having her heart broken again, because as much as it was hurting right now, it would hurt a whole lot more when Reggie cast her aside again.

“Right,” Reggie cleared his throat. “Why don’t you come back out with me for a bit longer and then we’ll all go home together, yeah?”

Little Reggie nodded and kissed his father on the cheek. “Can I have one of those nice cakes with the chocolate on top?”

“You can have whatever you want, my little monster,” Reggie grinned, wondering just how it was possible this tiny human managed to make him feel light even on a day such as this.

“Can I have _two_ of those nice cakes with the chocolate on top?”

“You can have ten if you want.”

“Yay!” Little Reggie clapped his hands excitedly while Y/N rolled her eyes in exasperation. His father could sit up with him tonight when he had a stomach ache seeing as this was his bright idea.

“I tell you what, little man,” Reggie stopped when they reached the main room once again. “Why don’t you go and see Uncle Ronnie and he’ll help you get some of them cakes, yeah? I just need to have a little word with Mummy for a minute, alright?”

He set little Reggie on his feet and the young boy took off immediately for his uncle. Y/N watched, trying to ignore the way Reggie’s eyes burned into her. She knew what this was going to be about, and she should have known he wouldn’t wait until the wake was over to do this.

“How are you feeling?” she turned to look at him, her heart thudding in her chest at the way he looked at her.

“Alright,” he shrugged, his hands in his pockets as his fingers each to reach out and brush back a lock of her hair from her face. “I just… don’t really feel real yet.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Y/N put a hand on his arm comfortingly. “She would be proud of you though, of the way you and Ronnie have dealt with things.”

“Hmm,” he scoffed. “She isn’t gonna proud of me now she’s up there and knows what I really did… to you.”

“She’ll always be proud of you, Reg. You’re her son and she loved you so so much. I don’t think you or Ron could have done anything to change how she felt about you.”

“Maybe,” Reggie shrugged. Everything hurt and the woman in front of him was the only one who could fix it, and he was desperate for her to.

Y/N looked at him and it was as though she could read him like a book, because no sooner had he thought it did she wrap her arms around him and nestle her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her and felt his body calm instantly.

“Don’t go,” he murmured against her hair.

“I’m not going,” she whispered, squeezing him tighter.

“No,” he shook his head, pulling back to look down at her. “I don’t mean just now. I don’t want you to go ever. Not you and not little Reggie. I want you to stay here with me.”

“Reg, I-“

“-No,” Reggie put a finger to her lips to silence her. “Please Y/N. I love you so much and I will do anything I can to make up the past three years if you’ll give me a chance. Please.”

Y/N looked into his eyes and felt herself crumbling at the forlorn and desperate look in his eyes. She wanted to relent and say yes, but she just couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, Reg,” she murmured, taking a step back from him. “I really am sorry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Five weeks later_

Y/N stood at the sink, washing up the dishes from lunch as she listened to little Reggie babbling away happily to his father at the table. Reggie had come to visit almost every day since they had returned home, and a few times he had even taken little Reggie out alone to the park or out for dinner. He hadn’t asked to have him overnight yet and Y/N was glad because she wasn’t certain that she was ready for that. Her heart ached as she turned to put the dishes away in the cupboard and she caught a glimpse of the boys hunched over the table drawing toy trains. She hated seeing how sad her son was when it was time for Reggie to leave, and seeing them together made her wish they could be a happy little family.

“Maybe in the summer, when the weather gets a bit nicer we’ll go to the beach and we can take the train to get there,” Reggie suggested, smiling at his son whose eyes widened with excitement.

“Yay,” he squealed. “And can I see the driver and make the horn goes _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_?”

“I’ll see what I can do, ” Reggie nodded.

“Thank you, Daddy,” little Reggie flung his arms around his father’s neck. “You’re then bestest Daddy in the world. Can Mummy come with us on the train?”

“If she wants to,” Reggie’s eyes flicked towards Y/N who was drying up a bowl.

“We’ll have to wait until Mummy’s better though before we can go.”

“What do you mean?” Reggie frowned at the little boy’s words. “What’s the matter with Mummy?”

“She’s really poorly. Every morning when I’m still in my bed, she keeps being sick lots and lots.”

Y/N dropped the bowl in her hands and it clattered to the floor with a thud before smashing into pieces. She knelt down to pick it up, saying nothing as her hands shook and her ears swished loudly. She was almost certain she was having a panic attack because she couldn’t breathe and she didn’t feel quite real. She didn’t hear little Reggie leaving the room in search of some toys for his father, and she looked up in surprise when she felt warm hands taking the pieces of broken bowl out of her bleeding hand gently. Without saying a word, Reggie led her over to the sink so he could wash the blood from her palm under the sink and there was something about the red swirling down the plughole that seemed to soothe her. Reggie shut off the tap and lifted her palm to press his lips against it, and that was her undoing.

“I was going to tell you,” she whispered, tears running down her face.

“When?”

“Soon,” she assured him. “I just needed time to ge-“

“-No, I mean when is it due?” Reggie interrupted.

“Oh,” Y/N frowned. “Well, about seven months, I suppose. I haven’t been to the doctor yet though so I don’t have a date.”

“Right,” Reggie nodded. His heart was thudding wildly while a hundred emotions raced through his mind. He knew the baby was his; he didn’t need to ask, but what he did want to ask was what this meant for their future? Would she keep the baby? Did she want him to continue being involved in their lives? He opened his mouth to ask the multitude of questions on the tip of his tongue but nothing came out. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against Y/N’s and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “I love you.”

“Don’t,” Y/N’s bottom lip trembled. “Please don’t.”

“I can’t help it,” Reggie murmured. “Y/N, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” she opened her eyes to look at him. “But I’m scared, Reggie. I’m scared that you’re going to break my heart all over again.”

“You have every fucking right to be scared,” Reggie grabbed her face, swallowing her whole with his intense gaze. “I know that I don’t deserve a second chance, and nothing I say is going to show you just how much I mean it when I say I will never ever hurt you again. I wanna be a proper family; me, you, little Reg and that little one growing inside you. I swear on my honour that I will never hurt you and I will spend the entirety of my life showing you just how sorry I am.”

“No,” she shook her head.

“Y/N, please, please give anoth-“

“-I don’t want to spend the rest of our lives listening to you apologise or having you tread around on eggshells around me,” it was her turn to interrupt him this time. “If we do this then I want to do it properly; a fresh start for us all. It’s not going to be easy, Reg but I want to trust you and more than anything I want to _be_ with you. You’re the father of my child, soon to be children, and you were my best friend once.”

“I’m still your best friend,” Reggie murmured, brushing her hair back from her face and then catching a tear that rolled down her cheek. “You’re _my_ best friend, and my soul mate and the woman I want to be with forever; the woman I should never have let go and I’m truly sorry from the bottom of my fucking heart.”

“I love you, Reggie Kray.”

“And I love you.”

“What about me? Do you love me as well?”

“We love you the most,” Y/N turned to smile at her son who was stood in the doorway clutching Pirate in his hands and two green trains. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, touching his little chubby cheek and wondering whether his new brother or sister would look like him or not. “How would you feel about going back to Daddy’s house?”

“For a visit?”

“Forever,” she suggested.

The little boy’s brow furrowed as he thought long and hard about it. He took a deep breath before speaking, “If we go to live at Daddy’s, does that mean we get to live with Uncle Ronnie as well?”

“Well not exactly, mate,” Reggie knelt down too. “But we can live right near Uncle Ronnie.”

“Like next door?”

“Perhaps,” Reggie nodded.

“Can I have sleepovers at Uncle Ronnie’s then?”

“If Uncle Ronnie says so, yeah.”

“He will,” little Reggie nodded knowingly. “Uncle Ronnie loves me so I know he will.”

“Ok that’s settled then,” Y/N smiled. “We’re going to live with Daddy.”

“I’m going to pack up all my toys then,” little Reggie ran off hurriedly and the sound of his toy box being torn apart was rather loud.

“You don’t need to pack up yet, sweetheart,” Y/N called, getting to her feet. “We won’t be going right now.”

“Yes we will,” Reggie growled, spinning her around and pulling her against his chest. “I’ve spent too many nights without you and I won’t spend another without you both.”

Y/N smiled and wrapped her arms around Reggie’s neck as he bent down to kiss her softly. Reggie had always imagined that when he lost his mother, home would never feel like home again. But he had realised now that home was wherever his little family was.


End file.
